Rescue Me?
by LilSukio
Summary: Argo may not always be able to spend every waking moment with his beloved little boy, but he does love him. When Nastasha tries to comfort the little tot, something unexpected is brought up. Argo X Nastasha


"Hewp! Hewp!" Came the childish cry from the back, and immediately Argo and Nastasha turned to sprint to the back when three year old Nicolas came running as best he could into the room. Both worried parents were instantly at his side asking him several questions. When he could answer none of them, both heaved exasperated sighs.

"How many times must I tell you—" Nastasha started, but Argo stopped her. She could say such harsh things to even Nicolas when she was angry, even when she could never really mean them.

"We only say 'help' when we are in danger of being hurt," he informed the child calmly. "Are you hurt?"

Nicolas shook his head, one chubby finger in his mouth. His tousled green hair framed his chubby little face, bringing out dark blue eyes—such an angel could not have meant anything wrong. "No," he admitted in his little voice. "Wanna play…"

Argo looked helplessly at the little boy, knowing what his answer had to be. "I'm sorry, Nicolas. I cannot play with you right now."

The little boy looked dejectedly at the pirates around him, let out one distressed cry, and ran back the way he had come. Argo sighed, standing again and looked to the crew. They understood of course, but he still could not just leave them at that moment. Before he could choose, however, Nastasha, who had calmed down by now, started in the direction Nicolas had run.

When she opened the door to the tot's messy room, she found that he had already distracted himself with a group of model gundams. None of them were as cherished by the little boy as the old Bolt Gundam model—the one modeled after Argo's Bolt Gundam.

"Nicolas," his mother called gently, waiting until her precious son looked at her, "will you talk with me, please?" At Nicolas' nod, she carefully navigated her way around his wall of toys to pick him up. Placing him onto his little bed, she lay beside him and embraced him. "You know that father loves you very much. He is just busy."

Nicolas shook his head sadly. "He neve' plays wif me…" he told her, clearly upset that his father did not want to play with him. He nuzzled closely into his mother's breast, grateful that she at least cared to be with him. He could not quite understand why his only daddy would never ever play with him—not even with his favorite gundam, which he already knew was 'Daddy's Bolt Gundam' and nothing else.

"Oh, Nicolas," she sighed, brushing his hair from his face. "Right now he does not have the time. He will play with you some other time. You want to be safe, don't you?" At his nod, she continued. "Father wants you to be safe, as well."

"Daddy wants me to be safe?" He asked, forgetting about why exactly he was supposed to be upset with his father.

Nastasha nodded, brushing a finger across his face. "He does."

"Are da gundams gonna zoom after us and get me?" He asked, more interested in this topic, but clearly very worried.

Nastasha grimaced. "He has been telling you too many stories," she stated, very annoyed with her husband at that moment, but she would leave him alone about his choice of quality time with their son… For now.

Nicolas bounced in a circle on his little bed. "If dey come and get me will Daddy wescu me?"

Nastasha sighed, but played along. Mother or not, she was not a good fantasy pretender. " Of course."

"Yay!" the tot cried, raising his hand into the air with delight. "Daddy loves me!"

Nastasha smiled gently. "Yes, he does."

At that moment the door slowly opened, and Argo entered as much as he could through the tot's mess. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looking to his wife for an answer. Instead, Nicolas jumped off of his bed to toddle up and wrap his arms around Argo's legs as much as he could, his little arms coming up severely short for the task at hand.

"Daddy, you gonna be good an' wescu me?" He looked up at Argo with such puppy eyes.

Argo looked at his son for a very long time, then to his wife. "What?" was all he could get his mouth to say.

**A/N:**** Another cute story based on a dream I had. Why can't I be a normal kid and have weird, unexplainable dreams that make no sense at all? But then I wouldn't have adventure, so we're all good here. **

**Ah, well… Enjoy.**


End file.
